Transformation factor
1 Sliced Mandrake: Mimic Compound Power: 0 The compound must include a drop ob blood of another person. The target of this compound takes on the physical form of that person for 2 hours, including that person's physical attributes. The power of the compound must equal the total change in attributes. Mandrake roots look a bit like humans, often a bit too much so. '' 2 '''Eye of Basilisk': Petrifying Compound Power: 30 This creates a compound that adds one tenth of its power to the target's armor, and also turns it to stone for a number of hours equal to 1/20 of its power. Basilisks can turn a predator to stone, but only once a year. 3 Shredded Aguang Hide: Armor Compound Power: 40 This creates a compound that turns the target's skin into armor whose value is 1/20 of its power for one hour, and the target cannot wear normal armor on top of that. If the target is currently wearing armor, it takes its armor value as damage and the armor breaks off the target. The ability to eat agaung jerky is considered proof of manliness, at least in some bars. '' 4 '''Markeep Extract': Gender Switch Compound Power: 30 This creates a compound that switches the target's gender. The effect lasts a number of days equal to 1/10 of its power, or until it stops being funny. The target gets +1 to all actions he or she can convince the GM that gender would be better at. Pregnancy prevents a return to original form or a transformation in the first place. Markeeps are known for their ability to switch gender depending on the needs of the colony. '' 5-9 '''Aviran Rat Tail': Animal Form compound Power: 0 This creates a compound that turns the target into an animal. The compound must include a piece of skin, hair, feather, or blood from the animal that it is intended to transform the target into. Power must be equal to half the change in attributes. Transformation lasts one hour. Avirans cannot resist this compound The aviran rat has shape-shifting abilities, usually turning into common household objects. It makes a fantastic but expensive pet, right up until it gets lost. '' 10 '''Luminescent Gel Moss': Liquefy Compound Power: 10 This forms a compound that turns the target into a sludge that is able to flow and reform at will. The target has all its physical attributes reduced to 1, and cannot interact very well with the environment. Target can move however she wants, but can't surmound any obstacle greater than a flight of stairs. She can still sense things but not cast magic. She is also immune to most damage. Compound's power must be higher than the greatest attribute dropped to 1. Luminescent ge moss is a small, predatory slime that grows in damp areas. 11: Lightning Bamboo Core: Giant Size Compound Power: 10 This forms a compound that increases the target's size by a percentage equal to its power. Target's strength is increased by half the compound's power and precision is decreased by the same. If his precision is reduced to 0, he is extremely uncoordinated in his new size and can barely walk. The effect lasts 15 minutes and affects non-living objects. Lightning bamboo grows even during droughts, increasing in cell count if not in mass. It can then shoot up in seconds if exposed to water. '' 12: '''Miniature Rhino Horn': Shrinking Compound Power: 30 This creates a compound that shrinks the target down to a fraction of her original height equal to 10 divided by the compound's power. It decreases might by half the compound's power and increases precision by the same amount. If might is reduced to 0, the target will die from a single hit from any regular-sized weapon. The effect lasts 15 minutes and affects non-living objects. Miniature rhinoceroses were originally bred as a joke, then as a way to defend mansions from mice. 13: Lunemoth Cocoon: Form Shift Compound Power: 10 This forms a compound that changes the target's characteristics permanently. For every 20 points in power the compound has, the factorist creating it may define one feature the compound grants. examples include blonde hair, kind face, large hands, dark skin, green eyes, long fingernails, etc... The compound grants a +10 bonus for disguise for each features that is like what the target looks like, and others take a -10 penalty for each changed feature when trying to recognize your original form. Lunemoths have crescent-shaped glowing markings on their wings. 14-16: Chimera Bug Bile: Furry Compound Power: 0 This creates a compound that merges the target with an animal. Add in a piece of blood, skin, hear, feather, scale, or some other part of the creature whose animal nature you wish to merge with the target. The target gains 1/3 of the compound's power as a bonus to the creature's best attributes. A 30 power jackrabbit potion may boost agility by 20 and dynamism by 10 for cuteness. The target may also transfer points from attributes that the creature is weak in to attributes the creature is strong in. The effect lasts 24 hours. Chimera bugs take on characteristics of their prey, mutating themselves. 17: Chustworm Ashes: Fireform Compound Power: 10 This compound turns the target into living fire. Target's attributes are unchanged, but he takes on the immunities and vulnerabilities of fire. For example, getting slashed doesn't hurt but getting splashed with water does. While in fire form, target loses 10 stamina for every turn spent not on a flammable object, but gains 10 stamina for every turn spent on something flammable. Chustworm trees only reproduce during forest fires. Not after forest fires, during the fire. '' 18: '''Philosopher's Lead': Gold Power 20 This creates a compound with fresh water only, but it is not drunk. Instead, the lead is dissolved in the water and precipitates out as gold, with a worth in crowns equal to its power. Philosopher's lead is a legendary substance that few people realize actually exists. Among its rumored properties, the only proven one is that it can be transformed into gold. '' 19: '''Gelled Air': Sublimate Compound This creates a compound that turns the target into a sentient gas who is doubled in size in every dimension. She is able to move around some, but not concentrate well or effectively interact with her environment. She can still speak. She is mostly immune to attacks. She can move a number of spaces per turn equal to 1/10 of the compound's power. ''Only factorists with the sharpest noses can detect the necessary mix of gasses present to allow the creation of gelled air. ''